Changed: A new life
by percabeth fan extrodinare
Summary: There was another war. World War three. I've been running for sixteen years now. The gods and monsters are after me. I've been betrayed by my friends, and I'm going to get revenge. I'm Percy Jackson, and I've changed.
1. Chapter 1

**The war:**

Lightning flashed.

I didn't wince, didn't even spare a glance at Aegis. It no longer scared me.

What did make me flinch, however, was the murderous glare in the eyes of someone who was once one of my best friends.

For the millionth time, I cursed the gods. This war had been the worst war in history. At least when we were fighting the Titans, we were all united. Now we were all fighting against each other.

World War III. The mortals had no idea what was really going on. They were all fighting each other too.

I halfheartedly thrust Riptide at Thalia. She deflected it easily.

People thought that I sided with Poseidon because he was my father. That was wrong. I sided with him because it was the right thing to do, and I agreed with what he was fighting for. I would never fight for something I didn't believe in.

So many had died. I had lost nearly all my friends. Even Nico and Annabeth was fighting on the other side. Luckily, I wasn't the one who had to kill them.

I never understood why she sided with her mom, Athena. I had tried to explain to her why I thought I was doing the right thing, but she had just shook her head, determined. "This is war, Percy."

Then she told me to stay away from her.

A lot of people had told me that.

The war had happened wnen Zeus and Hades also wanted to control the fatal flaw was power.

On our side, we had Poseidon, Hermes, and Apollo.

Aphrodite, Demeter, and Hephaesteus had stayed neutral.

Zeus' side had Athena, Ares ,Hades, Artemis and Dionysus,

We're losing. Their side has two war gods and two of the Big Three.I think everybody knew from the beginning that their side would win.

I ducked to avoid a blow aimed at my head. "Thalia," I groaned.

She shot a glare at me. "We're both doing what we have to."

She was right. If she beat me, everything I had lost, everything I had worked for, would be for nothing.

I had lost my mom. I remember how angry Poseidon was that day. We almost won the war that day, because he forced the ocean to trap the gods, and his fury kept the ocean strong enough to keep them there. They were unable to teleport out. He threatened to have them kept there in eternity if they didn't surrender. But at the last second, Zeus managed to convince Artemis and her hunters to side with him. Poseidon lost his concentration when Artemis shot an arrow that hit his arm with pinpoint accuracy.

I wasn't mad that day. I was depressed. When my mother died, I refused to fight. Instead, I sat in bed and stared at the wall. My mom had done so much for me, and in the end, her death had been my fault.

Poseidon understood that I needed some alone time, so he let me sit out for as long as I wanted. He even tried to comfort me, despite the fact that he was also feeling miserable.

Then I remembered that my mom had been pregnant with Paul's child. My unborn half-sister was also dead. The sorrow in my heart threatened to consume me, but I couldn't cry anymore. I had already used all of my tears when Annabeth tried to kill me for the first time. Talk about the ultimate break-up.

My anger came later. Three days later, I was furious with Zeus when I found out he was to blame. I stormed up to him, holding Riptide, and attacked pretty violently. He finally managed to teleport away after about five minutes. I had given him a nice gash on his arm, and a scar on his proud and smug face. I have no idea how I did it.

Zeus didn't kill Paul, Grover, or Tyson, like he had been planning to. I guess he figured it was harming him more than it was helping, since when Poseidon and I got mad, our anger made us unbeatable.

I managed to shake myself back to reality.

Thalia drew back her bow arm, and released an arrow.

My ADHD helped me see the arrow come towards me in slow motion. With barely any effort, I willed a wall of water to rise up in front of me. Then I froze the water so the arrow couldn't get through.

"Scared to face me?" I scoffed. "Would you rather shoot arrows at me from twenty feet away?"

"Of course not," she told me, pulling out a dagger instead.

She tried to get me to come closer, but there was no way I was leaving the water. I told the water to grab Thalia and bring her closer, so I wouldn't have to come to her.

"That's cheating," Thalia complained, but she wasn't looking at me.

I followed her gaze, and felt my eyes widen at the scene on my left. Our parents were having a similar battle. It was more deadly, intense, and powerful, but still similar. Zeus had made a glass dome form around them, to prevent Poseidon's reinforcements come in.I turned my focus to my battle as THalia had started to go for my throat. I willed the earth to shake.

Thalia started to fall over, but she flew off the ground before she did. I watched as she twisted and twirled in midair, just to show off, before landing neatly on the ground.

"Aren't you afraid of heights?" I asked her.

She shook her head proudly. "Not anymore. My dad took my fear away. Now it only comes back a little bit when Hades is near me."

I examined her. "What else did your father take away from you, Thalia? Did he take away the memory of our friendship so you could fight me better?"

"Shut up," Thalia grunted, before charging me, her dagger aiming for my heart.

I met her blade, midair, and tried the disarming maneuver. It didn't work on Thalia. She was too experienced. I parried, stabbed, slashed, and sliced with Riptide, but nobody was getting anywhere.

I swung Riptide at her legs. Once again, she flew up into the air to avoid me.

I leaped onto the ocean, willing the surface tension of the water to increase so that it could hold my weight. Then, I commanded the water to lift me into the air so that I was as high as she was.

Thalia's eyebrows shot up. "That's a new trick."

"Not really," I responded casually, slashing Riptide at her. "I've known it for more than a little while."

"Well, I have to admit, Percy," she said, deflecting my blade once again, and trying to slice my throat. "You're getting better."

I nodded politely, and dodged the dagger. "You too, Thalia."

Of course we'd both gotten better. How could we not have improved over the course of two years? And of course, we were fighting for our dads, so they obviously allowed us a bit more control than we would normally have.

Then the wind became stronger. It pushed me off my column of water.

I fought the urge to yawn as I fell towards the water. Okay, even I'll admit, that's an overstatement. I think my head must be getting too big. The truth? I felt a bit of an adrenaline rush, I was a little nervous, but I wasn't freaking out or anything because I knew I would be safe. After all, the ocean was right below me. It's sort of like riding a roller coaster. You feel scared, even though you know you'll be safe.

The water cushioned my fall. I stood up, and looked around for Thalia. She was hovering a few feet above the water.

I hated it when she flew. I hated it because I knew that the Thalia I had known wouldn't have flown, ever. Even if she wasn't afraid of heights she wouldn't have flown unless she needed to. She would've found the whole thing too Peter Pan.

She flew over to the beach and landed back on the ground. I quickly swam towards her, willing the currents to push me as fast as they could.

She pushed me, hard. An electric shock went through my body, blowing me back forty feet. It reminded me of Capture the Flag for a moment, except now she had pushed me much harder.

I stood up shakily, trying to ignore the burning smell. I was angry, and I'm pretty sure that it showed on my face.

"It looks like your mother didn't teach you teach you anything, after all," she mocked. "You're supposed to control your temper, Seaweed Brain."

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back, so to speak. I lost it. I felt my blood boil. A wave roared in my ears. My anger was like the ocean. Both could no longer be restrained.

Hundreds of gallons of water rose up into the air on my order. Even to me, the huge floating mass of water looked intimidating.

Thalia's eyes widened. She and I both knew that the pressure of the amount of water I was about to drop on her would crush her to death.

I didn't know why, but some part of me that was even stronger than my anger refused to let that happen, even if we were fighting to the death.

I made a split-second decision right before I willed the water to fall, and I only let half of the water fall. Enough for the pressure to hurt her, but not kill her, and enough for her to get an icy bath without drowning.

Thalia's figure disappeared under the water for a minute or so as it crashed down on her.

Guilt pierced my heart for a moment, but I quickly dispelled it. I was still furious. Thalia could insult me all she wanted, but insulting my dead mother? That wasn't something I could take sitting down.

I waited a few more seconds, and then I let the water return back to the ocean.

I gave her a couple minutes to recover. I may have been pissed, but I wasn't heartless. Once it seemed like she could fight again, I stepped towards her while she was down, and I slashed with Riptide.

Thalia rolled out of the way, but not before I managed to get a swipe at her arm. She clutched her bleeding wound, and her electric blue eyes flashed dangerously.

She struggled to her feet, a look of concentration upon her face.

That couldn't be good.

I breathed in deeply, waiting for something to happen, maybe for lightning to smite me where I stood, but it didn't come.

Thalia was just watching me.

Then after a few seconds, I figured out what she was doing. I was breathing, but no oxygen was going into my lungs. I could tell because my brain started screaming at me, telling me to do whatever it would take to find some air.

Thalia had taken the oxygen out of the air where I was standing.

"I wouldn't breathe in if I were you," she told me, her voice still hoarse from the water. "The only gas I left in the air for you is carbon dioxide."

I fast walked from where I was standing, wasting the precious air I had left, but it was no use. Thalia told the deoxygenated air to follow me.

Then she came towards me, dagger in hand.

There was no way I could fight now. I desperately needed oxygen.

Then it hit me. I could breathe underwater, right? So if I dove into the water, she couldn't do anything.

I took the chance, and staggered to the ocean, on the verge of passing out from lack of air. Black spots danced before my eyes.

I couldn't make it, I collapsed on the sand, and as a last effort, I clawed towards the ocean. I knew I wouldn't make it.

I could feel my heart slowing down. I closed my eyes. My brain stopped screaming for oxygen, and accepted its fate.

If there was one thing that I absolutely _hated_, it was my friends betraying me. I didn't forgive Luke for his betrayal until the end, and I still vividly remember holding Riptide to Nico's throat when he had sold me out to his father when I went to take a dip in the Styx.

That made me angry, which made me determined.

My eyes snapped open. I wasn't going to let this be the end.

With every last ounce of energy I possessed, I weakly willed the water to flow over me.

Somehow, the ocean obeyed, and the water rushed over me.

I instantly breathed the water in deeply, praying that it would work.

It did. My chest ached painfully with the sudden return of oxygen. I swore to myself that I would never take air for granted again.

I decided to will the water to cover my whole body, like a second skin. The water was clear, so she wouldn't notice it, but I would still have water if I needed it.

I walked out of the water briskly, preparing to unleash my fury on Thalia, but she quickly engaged me in an intense sword-fight. I had the upper hand (thanks to the water), but it was still close.

Thalia grazed my upper arm at one point. I winced, but luckily, the water instantly flowed into the cut, healing it for me.

At first Thalia looked confused. Then she seemed to realize that I had water around me and she looked-triumphant?

She put her dagger down and walked towards me.

Thalia placed a hand on my shoulder, her dagger ten feet away.

I tensed for a moment, before relaxing under her touch. I lowered Riptide.

Looking back on it now, that was really stupid of me.

"Percy," she said. "Did you know that saltwater conducts electricity?"

"Uh, yeah," I said. "Your point?"

She smiled and tightened her grip on my shoulder.

By the time I realized what she was doing, it was too late.

I screamed as the electricity coursed through my body. I wanted to die, rather than suffer. This was worse than any electric shock, and the water, which usually did everything it, could for me, was turning against me, making the electricity worse.

It had been less than a second, but I fell to my knees, accepting my death.

Thalia lost her grip for a moment when I dropped, and I managed to hit her with the butt of my sword.

She groaned and let go of my shoulder to clutch her stomach. I used Riptide to fling her spear in to the sea, and held the point at her throat.

"Percy,"THalia croaked a pathetic expression on her face."Please don't kill me. Remember all the times we had together?"

I faltered. My fatal flaw was personal loyalty. How could I kill her in cold blood?

My sword dipped to the ground."I guess I won't", I whispered softly. Suddenly, Nico appeared beside, sword pointed at _my_ throat .It all happened so fast.

"Surrender, Jackson," said got to her feet."I can't believe you fell for it, Kelp head."

I growled."It was all planned by Athena, wasn't it? Using my fatal flaw against me."

I twisted my head to the side, seeing how things were going with my dad, and whether he could rescue me.

.This couldn't be happening. I rushed to the edge of the dome. He was lying on his side, unconcoius, and golden ichor flowing in many places. Zeus started chanting, saying some stuff about banishing my father to Tartarus.

Poseidon's eyes flickered, and he tossed a trident amulet to me. He shimmered once and disappeared.

"NO! DAD! Come back!"I sobbed, tears streaming down my checks, hands clawing at the dome.

I turned. Nico and Thalia stood at my back, their weapons up defensively.

"Get away from me, "I snarled. There must have been a feral look in my eyes as they backed away. I scooped up the amulet, holding it to my heart.

Zeus turned his attention to me."Kill the brat of Posiedon!"Thalia and Nico started to go towards me. Left with no other choice, I stuffed the amulet in my pocket, and ran into the mist.


	2. Of being hunted:

AN: Hey, everyone! I'm so, so overwhemeled by your enthusiasm! I will really try to update fast, kay? if you see any grammar mistakes or spelling errors, please let me know by reviewing or pm. Okay? Thanks.

_One and a half years after WWIII_

_At camp_

_No one's POV_

Chiron was in human form, in his room. He sighed. He had been thinking. He turned to the fountain in the corner as the sunlight filtered in. He threw a drachma into the rainbow and said,"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Perseus Jackson," An image appereared, of a nineteen year old boy huddled in an alley, sleeping. His body had numerous cuts and wounds, some bleeding badly. His hands clutched an amulet shaped like a trident. Chiron sighed again and swiped his hand through the message.

He wheeled himself to his desk and took out a box of ambrosia and a few bottles of nectar.

He wrapped it up in a neat parcel and filled in the attached address form and put a few drachmas on top. He also slipped in a sea blue letter. Chiron patted the parcel and it disappeared with a "POP!"

"Hermes post, always reliable," murmured Chiron.

_Five years after WWIII_

_In an alley somewhere in USA_

Percy's POV

I strike a match, shivering. I only had half an hour before they would track me down. I took the nectar from Chiron and poured a little on my wounds. I smiled for a moment, remembering the letter he sent me.

Apparently the gods who were on my side put in a little message too.

_Dear Percy,_

_I'm sorry about your father. Hope is not lost yet. Here is a meager present from me. You'll need it._

_Keep going, Perseus. You are the best of my students._

_Your teacher,_

_Chiron._

_Percy, _

_Chiron is right, hope is not lost. We have a new lead on your father. Most of the minor gods are on your side too. We're sorry we cannot help directly, because of the Ancient Laws. But we will help._

_Good luck,_

_Apollo, Aphrodite,_

_Demeter, Hephaestus,_

_And Hestia _

_P.S Zeus is still a pig._

"Humph. I would say when is Zeus not a pig."

I muttered as I took the food from my backpack and threw pieces of it into the fire. "To Hestia, Apollo, Demeter, Aphrodite and Hephaestus," I murmured.

Suddenly, a wolf howled, joined by a chorus of other wolves. Oh, no.

They were here two hours early. I crammed the rest of my bread into my mouth, and ran out of the alley. Too late. I heard girls' voices around me. An ambush.

I uncapped Riptide and ran towards two girls, trying to fight my way through. My body went on auto-pilot as my ADHD mind tried to process what was going on.

Two hunters at my right, aiming their knives. Three in front, I mean two, one on the left aiming an arrow-then darkness.

Artemis POV

I aimed a net arrow at his head. As the arrow met its target, silver threads sprout from the shaft and began intertwining with each other.

Percy tripped as my hunters fired a trip wire, and conveniently bonked himself into unconsciousness. Finally! Perseus Jackson was captured! I took a look at my hunters. Ten bruised, yet not one of them had wounds. Strange.

I told my hunters to wait here and teleported to Olympus, taking Percy with me. I dragged him into the throne room to Zeus as the minor gods and goddesses watched, some with curiosity, most with hatred, which I hoped was not directed at me.

When I arrived at the throne room, Zeus, Hades, Demeter, Athena, Ares and Apollo were there. Hades and Demeter were bickering about Persephone(as usual), Ares and Athena were discussing war strategies(as usual) ,and Zeus was reading messages on his iPad (also as usual).What was not usual was that Apollo's eyes was closing his eyes, muttering a spell.

When had he _ever_ done that?

Usually he just basked on his throne, listening to his iPod and sleeping.

I dumped Percy at the center of the throne room and walked up to dearest daddy (not!).

"Father, I have successfully captured Perseus Jackson," I said. All the other gods were stunned into silence, except Apollo, who was still softly humming a healing song. I wonder who was he healing .Must be someone important, like the President of United States or something. I forced myself to concentrate. "Well, what should we do with him?" asked Zeus.

"Kill him?"Suggested Ares.

Athena was smiling wickedly. I knew this was not going to be good.

"Why don't we turn him into a dragon, and give him to the camp to hunt? It would be excellent training for our children," said Athena.

"Oh yes," and the same wicked smile appeared on Zeus' face. Like father, like daughter."Good idea."

Well, I had no opposition to this. Anyway, turning him into a dragon was way more fun than turning him into a jackalope. I snapped my fingers and the silver net disappeared, replaced by Celestial bronze chains, shackled around his wrists, so to be easier to change him. Apollo's eyes snapped open, and he flashed a glance at Demeter. It contained surprise and …urgency?


	3. Tales of the lost hero

_Meanwhile as Percy is captured…_

_At the campfire_

_No one's POV_

"Have Thalia, Nico, Annabeth and Luke (EXPLAIN LATER!) left?"

"Yes, Chiron, They've started their quest."

"Right, whose hero's story would you like to hear now, campers? Periclymus? Heracles? Theseus?"

"Chiron," asked a boy,"May we hear about the Lone Wolf?"

"The Lone Wolf?" asked Chiron."Who is he?

"Perseus Jackson!"

"The hero of Olympus!" fleeted across his face.

"The last son of Poseidon!"

"The outcast!"

"Okay! Okay! "Chiron said. A moment of sadness fleeted across his face as he remembered the greatest hero.

"I will tell you his story, though it is a sad one. Would you like the short version or the long version?"

"The long one! The long one!"

"Okay. Twelve years ago, he came to Camp Half-blood, dragging his satyr guardian, who was , was holding a Minotaur Horn in his hand."

"No way, he was new!"

"He couldn't possibly kill it on his own!"

Chiron waited for the capers to calm down. They were always interrupting, and that's what made the story longer. He coughed loudly, and continued."But he did. He was claimed the son of Poseidon a few days after, and was trained by Luke.

"You mean Luke Castellan?"

"Yes. He was known as the best swordsman after Luke. When he was twelve, Zeus' bolt was stolen, and accused Perseus of stealing , b lah, blah; you've all heard the story. So Perseus returned the bolt, and proved Luke a traitor to the gods. When he was thirteen, he retrieved the Golden Fleece, which you see is hanging on Thalia's pine. He had carried the sky at fourteen, went into the labyrinth and came out alive at 15, and defeated Kronos, Hyperion and Iapetus at .End of story."

".gods."

"I could never have done all that in a million years."

"How could he do all that? "

It went on until one of the littlest campers piped up.

"Chiron, what happened after?"

"Yeah, tell us!"

Chiron's unfocused, as if looking far off, reliving the memory. "He was given the chance to be made into a god, but he refused," he murmured.

"Wow, a god!"

"I would never refuse that in a million years."

"Why did he refuse?"

Chiron sighed. The whole camp was transfixed on him, and he couldn't let them down, could he?

"Some say that he did it for his love, and some say that he did it for all the demigods."

"What was his wish then?"

"I cannot tell you. Zeus commanded it."

."Well, let's get on with the story, shall we?" continued Chiron.

"Where is Perseus Jackson now, Chiron?"

"You all know about the Third World War, then?"

A series of yeses followed.

"Poseidon against Hades and Zeus. The big three children followed their parents. Percy, Thalia, and Nico used to be the best of friends-"

"Whoa, Thalia was best friends with Percy?"

"That is so _weird_. I can't even imagine."

"Ahem."

"Sorry, Chiron."

"As I was saying, before you all _rudely _interrupted me, Percy, Nico and Thalia were best friends. Then they were torn apart by their parents' war. In the end, Zeus and Hades won. You all know the basic stuff Poseidon got banished to Tartarus, Thalia and Nico became half immortal."

"Did Percy die?"

Chiron's face turned dark. "No. He ran away. Some say he is still living, waiting for revenge. Meanwhile, the more reasonable suggestion was that

Percy is still running from the monsters the gods send after. He is not dead, according to Nico."

"But _we want him dead_."

The air next to Chiron shimmered.

"Or captured."

The war god apperared beside Chiron.

"Lord Ares," Chiron kneeled.

"Lord Ares," repeated the campers, also bowing.

"What a pleasure," murmured Chiron, though it did not show on his face.

Ares ignored him and turned to the campers.

"All right, everyone, listen up! Tomorrow, three of the camp's best fighters will hunt down Perseus Jackson! Who's coming?" He yelled.

"But you can't possibly-"

"Zeus' orders," Ares interrupted.

"Choose the best, and go to the Oracle to get a propechy. BRING BACK PERCY JACKSON ALIVE OR DEAD!" With that, he flickered and disappeared.


	4. A dangerous combination

_Five years after WWIII_

_The throne room_

_Demeter's POV_

A dragon? Was that what they were going to turn him into? This was really not good. Apollo flashed a glance at me.

I nodded and mouthed "done?" He nodded slightly. Good. The boy was fully healed. I dialled Hephaestus in my mind.

"Yes?" A rough voice answered. I talked hurriedly. "Look, nephew, Perseus has been captured. Tell you later. Right now can you free him? He's chained in Celestial bronze chains; model 483-R.I can just read the Eta on it, so I think it's made by you. Can you unlock it?"

"Humph, it shouldn't be a problem. 483-R, you say? Yes, give it three seconds. Three, two, one, unlocked."

I glanced at the chains. They still looked locked to me. Hephaestus sensed my doubt and he replied, "Don't worry, they look locked but once you shake them, they come away like dust." "Okay." I cut the connection and just as fast I got into Percy's mind. (AN: The bold is Percy's voice)

**Ugh, I've got a splitting headache.**

Percy, its Demeter.

**Aaaaaaah! What the heck are you doing in my head?**

Saving you. Listen to me. Whatever you do, don't close your eyes.

And don't move. And don't swear.

**Why?**

Because they're going to turn you into a dragon.

**Who? Where am I anyway?**

You're in the gods' throne room, because you were stupid enough to bonk yourself on the head and get yourself captured. Apparently, Athena thinks it's fun to turn you into a dragon and let camp half-blood hunt you down. But no matter. Listen very carefully at my instructions.

**You're not going to tell me to eat more cereal, are you?**

This time, I'll pass. Your chains are like dust now. Shake them and you're free.

**Now?**

NOW!

I turned my eyes back to Percy. Oh no. Percy was shaking his chains lightly, but they wouldn't budge. This was _so _not the time for Hephaestus stuff to be acting up. Zeus had started chanting. Percy was too late. Black leathery wings sprouted from his back and started to grow. Percy howled, his body writhing on the ground. It must have been agony. I should know, because I had been turned into animals before too. I looked at Apollo in despair, but he gestured wildly to Percy. The screaming had stopped. Percy had shaken off the chains, which disintegrated as soon s they touched the ground. Percy was still in his human form but with deadly black wings tipped with celestial bronze. Zeus had stop chanting, and all the gods stared in amazement. Oh my gods, Perseus has to learn to fly in three seconds if he wants to live. As if he could hear me, Percy spread his wings and soared right out of the throne room and out of Olympus.

"Damn it!" swore Zeus. "We lost him!" "I've just come up with a brilliant idea!" said -oh. "Why don't we get our kids to hunt him down? The best campers will hunt him down."

"Excellent! Ares will tell them," said Zeus.

"Awww man, why me?" Ares whined.

"Because, you hung my underwear on the USA flagpole," said Zeus slowly.

"Okay, fine, I'll do it."


	5. They're sending campers after me?

_After Ares came to camp_

_No one's POV_

Everyone sat at the campfire, stunned to silence. They were supposed to kill the hero of Olympus? But he had saved them! These thoughts ran through everyone's heads as they sat there.

A high-pitched voice broke the silence."Chiron, who was Perseus' love?"

Everyone leaned forward, eager to hear the answer. "That, I also cannot tell you."

"Why, because Zeus has forbidden it?' asked someone.

"No, because that person wouldn't like it. No more questions. End of story, back to bed. Tomorrow, we choose the heroes for the quest." Chiron said heavily, and trotted back to the Big House.

_Percy's POV _

Turn me into a dragon and let the campers hunt me? What kind of sick idea was that?

I soared out of Olympus and immediately crashed into a skyscraper. Which did not help my escape one bit. I flew clumsily between the buildings and tried to look out for obstacles as I looked for a place to land.

There! I had found an alley. I landed, and looked around. Good. No one. And that was how I liked it. I examined my back. I shuddered as I remembered Zeus chanting, and something squeezing the breath out of me, forcing those, those _wings_ out of my back.

I spread my wings and examined them carefully. They were black and leathery, a little scraped up after my crash. They were also tipped with Celestial bronze, a good fighting tool, I decided. I ran my hand down the edge of my right wing.

I could have done worse with my wings, I thought.

What would happen if I got little bat wings like Mrs. Dodds? I chuckled quietly.

_Thump_. A parcel the size of a shoebox landed at my feet. On top there was another light-blue letter.

I sighed and opened it.

_Dear Percy,_

_You must run as hard as ever now. Apollo has told me that Zeus has issued an order for the campers to kill or capture you. You must not hurt any of them, though you can bruise them up a little. You must practice with your wings. In the parcel, there is a cloak that will hide your wings from the mortals. Don't want them to think otherwise, eh?_

_Sincerely,_

_Hermes_

WHAT THE HELL! They were sending demigods after me? Weren't the three furies, the Minotaur and half the monsters in North America enough?

_Three days later_

_Late at night_

_Boston_

_No one's POV_

"Shh, Julian, Marcel. He's here. Look," Katrina motioned with her head. They stood for a moment, examining their prey. He was laying on his side a black cloak with a green trim covering his whole body. The hood covered his face, so it could not be seen. Surround him. He's sleeping." Marcel ordered." The demigods stepped silently out of the shadows, and near the sleeping teenager. Katrina and Marcel drew their swords, while Julian just stood by. Percy's eyes snapped open and he leapt up and tilted his hood, revealing his green eyes. Eyes of a wolf, Marcel noted. He lunged at Percy, and slashed at his cheek, before Percy could react. The older teenager showed no pain, but took out a pen, which immediately turned into a glowing bronze sword.

Marcel and Katrina attacked Percy together. Julian looked on, unable to do anything, as his fight arm was broken. He noticed that Percy always defended, and never attacked. Finally, Percy had enough. In one move, he disarmed the other two and ran off into a small alley


	6. Hestia?

**This is my thrird update in this day... in consecutive MINUTES. Im awesome! And a shout out to Wolfman613! Im updating man!**

* * *

_Fifteen years and six months after WWIII_

_Ten o' clock in the evening_

_In Vancouver, BC _

A little girl in a brown nightgown, barely six, opened the door. Rain was pouring, and a teenager was standing outside panting, holding a dog as big as a grown German Sheppard. Or, as you could say, a hellhound. A few others were milling about around him. The boy was looking around, seeming panicked. The little girl let him in without a word and shut the door quietly. She studied the teenager curiously. Jet black hair, wet from the rain, sea green eyes, his green t-shirt ripped and bloody.

"Where are your parents? I need to speak to them," said the boy urgently.

The girl smiled, and shimmered into an older woman. "Why, Perseus, is it that you do not recognize me?"

"Lady Hestia," the Percy bowed hastily. "Why are you here?"

"To guide you." She said simply."Come to the kitchen."

They went into one of those warm, cozy kitchens. "What is the matter with her?" Hestia said as she stroked the hellhound in Percy's arms. "Well, I think she broke her leg. We've been running from monsters, and I'm out of ambrosia and nectar," replied Percy. "Mmm. I see. Here is some nectar. Pour it on her leg." She gave Percy a small green bottle, and took out a plate of warm milk from the microwave.

"Here you go, guys," she smiled as she put the dish on to the kitchen floor. The other hellhounds immediately lapped it up.

"So," she turned to Percy who had healed the hellhound's leg. "How are your wounds?"

"Um, not too bad, I guess…" Percy stammered.

"Perseus, let me see," said Hestia softly as she sat Percy on a chair and gently lifted his shirt. The wound was bad. Really, really bad.

Five long claw marks tore from his shoulder down to his stomach diagonally, and the wounds still bled heavily. "Perseus, it's a wonder you haven't died from blood loss yet. Hand me the bottle."

Slowly, she tipped the bottle over his wounds. Soon all that remained were five scars on his body. "Now, shower and go to sleep. I'll take care of your dogs."

Percy nodded and walked wearily up the stairs, tired by all that monster fighting and glad to finally have a good night's rest.

Hestia sighed quietly and turned her attention to the hellhounds.

_Five hours later_

Percy sat on the guest bed with his head in his hands. He groaned. The dreams were tormenting him again. Being a half-blood was definitely bad. A little brown head peeked around the door. "Percy, are you okay?"

Percy smiled wryly. "Changed your form again?"

"I like being a child. Having trouble sleeping?" She padded softly into the room and sat together with him on his bed.

"It's the dreams, isn't it?"she asked softly.

Percy nodded. "What are you dreaming about, Perseus?"

Percy shuddered."Disturbing things. I can't tell you. I just…"He straightened up, angry now. I just can't believe my friends would betray me like that. I feel like that, even now. I saved their lives so many times! And they always seemed like best friends, especially Annabeth …" he trailed away. "Well, they chose their path," Hestia's voice older than she looked, ancient, even. "You know why you are different from them, Percy? Why you are so pure? Because you fight for good, Percy. You don't fight for your parent. Many of the gods admire that." She hopped off the bed, suddenly back to child mode. "Now, go to sleep. I promise you won't have any more dreams, okay? Goodnight, Percy." The door closed gently behind her. Percy thought about what she said, and in a few seconds, he fell to a dreamless sleep.

_Next morning_

A black muzzle nosed his way into his master's arms. "Ugh, Skia, get off. Come on. I hate getting up in the morning, and you know that. Off, 'kay?" The hellhound jumped off obligingly, and sat at Percy's feet. Percy stretched, and got up. He patted the dog's head. "Well, looks like your leg's all healed. Don't you think?" Percy wiped off hellhound drool and headed into the bathroom.

A few moments later, Percy walked down the stairs, and was greeted by five hellhounds, all tumbling over each other to lick him. "Good morning, Percy. Here, eat this." she nudged a plate of bacon, ham and egg towards him. "Percy, you must head back to camp. Two of your siblings have arrived, and one is dangerously close to thirteen. Exactly six months and a week. The answer to saving your father lies in the camp. By the way, I've mended this." She pushed a box towards him. "Hecate has woven some kind of spell into it, so the mist around you will be stronger. You only show your wings when you open them. Have you practiced flying?" Percy nodded. "Good, it is an advantage to combat, as you have discovered. Lastly, a gift. I know you have a knife and Riptide, but you will need more." She picked up a long object wrapped in grey-green silk. "This is SeaShadow. Learn to fight with two swords. Use both wisely. Goodbye, son of the sea god." Percy bowed to her. "Goodbye, my lady." With that, Hestia disappeared in a column of flame.


	7. A not so good welcome

**AN: I'm so sorry I haven't updated faster, it's just that school *shudder* is really bad. You know? So here's the long awaited Percy meets camp chapter! I know it's kind of crappy, but I hope you like it! **

**P.S to pm-ers asking me why Percy hasn't aged, it's because he's half immortal, like the hunters. Nico, Annabeth, Thalia, Luke and all the campers who survived the 2nd Titan war too. **

_Sixteen years after WWIII_

_At camp_

_Chiron's POV_

It was a sunny day. Standard hot sun, blue sky with not a cloud in sight. The whole camp had doubled in sixteen years, so there were roughly 250 campers. They all sat at the dining pavilion, ready to eat lunch.

"To the Gods!" I shouted. "To the gods!"the campers repeated. Suddenly, as they lowered their cups, they heard metal clashing against metal. All the campers paused and looked across the clearing.

A black figure was fighting against the three furies, ten hellhounds (roughly, they were all moving so quickly), a whole hoard of dracaena and a few latraegonians. A few hellhounds were on the black figure's side, jumping up, clawing and biting the enemy. All the monsters were intent on the black figure, though. None of them even _looked_ at us, let alone attack us. I had to admit, the black figure was skillful with his sword, and vaporized monsters with every strike. In a matter of seconds, they were all gone.

I thought this person couldn't be…yes, he could. The gods had told me he would come.

_No one's POV_

The black figure seemed to speak a command, and the hellhounds around him ran off into the woods. He began striding towards the campers, taking his time. Everyone was silent, as if they were holding in their breath. The campers' eyes followed him as he walked towards Chiron. Suddenly, four figures stepped out, blocking his way. Two boys, two girls.

The leader stepped out, leveling her spear, and demanded, "Who are you?"

"None of your business, Thalia Grace," the figure spat.

Thalia flinched as he said her name, then regained her composure. She tapped her bracelet.

"Thalia, don't you remember? I'm not scared of your little shield anymore," said the figure. The campers stifled a gasp._ No one_ was immune to Aegis.

Except one, Thalia thought. He's still alive? No freakin' way.

"Who are you?" Thalia repeated, determined to know.

"Your arch-nemesis. Perseus Jackson." said the figure, and revealed his face. All the campers gasped.

"Well, since you've come, I can kill you," said Thalia, and her finger tips crackled with electricity.

She moved quickly, but Percy moved faster. He dodged her and ducked behind her, sliding his sword under her throat.

"That was a fluke," she growled, but with a hint of fear to her voice.

Everyone looked taken aback. They had all seen Percy's skill.

"Really?" Percy smirked. "If you like, we can duel, in three days' time."

"To the death."

"As you wish."

Percy sheathed his sword, and Thalia rubbed her neck glaring. Percy walked towards Chiron, and Nico, Annabeth and Luke parted to let him cross. They studied him warily, as they saw how dangerous he was.

Percy spoke in a low voice to Chiron, and everyone could see happiness, worry and determination cross his face.

"Yes. Yes, you may." "He may what, Chiron?" Annabeth asked as she also glared at Percy.

"It does not concern you, Annabeth," replied Chiron icily.

Certainly he had seen the glare directed at Percy. Percy bowed to Chiron, then he sprinted into the woods, undoubtedly looking for his beloved hellhounds.

The whole camp began buzzing noisily at this sudden turn of events, and began gossiping about Thalia's humiliation and the anticipation of the duel. Some campers even began betting on who would win.

_Meanwhile…_

_In the garden of Demeter_

_No one's POV_

Hermes, Hestia, demter, Apollo, Aphrodite and Hephaestus stood around a fountain, looking in. They silently watched Percy arrive at camp. When Percy had run into the woods, they started discussing him.

"I had feared as much," said Demeter.

"The boy's heart has become darker now," said Hestia wistfully.

"Well, who wouldn't in his circumstances? I mean, he was betrayed by his friends, chased down by all the monsters in USA _and_ half the Council," retorted Appolo.

"He is right. He has buried his real heart deep in himself," Hephaestus rumbled.

"But not unreachable. Not unreachable." Aphrodite murmured.

Hermes just watched, silent.

"No. But soon, if anyone does not help him," said Demeter.

On that happy thought, they all turned into mist and disappeared.


	8. Siblings!

_After lunch_

_Chiron's POV_

I turned back to wheelchair form and went to the Big House to wait for Percy. I was worried about the duel in three days' time. Either Thalia would die, or Percy.

I had a bad feeling it would be Thalia.

Anyway, a few minutes later, I turned and saw Percy standing in the room silently. I gasped. He couldn't have got in so quietly.

"Sorry, Chiron," grinned Percy, pleased to surprise me for once. I sighed and shook my head at him.

"I imagine you have many questions to ask me." Percy's smile faded.

" the heck is Luke here? He died!"

"Well, after you died, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico got one wish each. Thalia wanted to have Luke brought back, and Annabeth wanted to make him half-immortal. I don't know what Nico's wish was though."

I heard Percy mutter a few choice swear words. "So where's Mr. D?"

"Dionysus had his probation cancelled for his help in the war." "Huh. So, the gods on my side sent me here be-"

"I know, Percy," I cut in.

"It's really true?"

I nodded. "You do have siblings here. Eight of them, in fact." Percy gaped.

"His mother came, at midnight, and asked me to protect him. Then she went before I could say anything. It just happened last night."

"So, how old are they?" Percy whispered quietly, shocked that he had so many brothers and sisters.

"Sixteen, fourteen, thirteen, twelve, eleven, and nine and six. I kept them in here, otherwise the gods would know."

"I have to meet them. Now." Percy stood up determinedly.

I mentally scolded myself. _Duh, you knew he would do that .He's Percy. _I sighed and wheeled myself out of the room as Percy followed.

Few minutes later

Percy's POV

So I really did have siblings. Poseidon had been busy. I headed up the stairs to the third floor, sixth room on the left. I stood for a moment, thinking._ What would they be like?_ I swallowed, and stepped inside.

It was a medium room, big enough for eight beds and some room to spare. A door on the left led to the bathroom. A dark haired girl was in a corner, listening to her IPod and sketching. Two boys and a girl were playing cards. A wiry boy was reading as he stoked has red dog's head. One girl was curled up sleeping on one of the beds, clutching her teddy. A boy and a girl lay on the carpet together, coloring with crayons. As I stepped in, all the kids stopped what they were doing and looked at me. "Hi! Are you one of Poseidon's kids?" the Asian girl in the corner bounded up to me. I was too startled to say anything else. "Um, yeah, I guess."

"Okay, what's your name?"

"Percy Jackson."

Everyone in the room gasped. The girl stepped back, staring at him with fear and awe.

"Perseus Jackson? You mean the Hero of Olympus? "

"Yup. But call me Percy. Why are you all staring at me like that?"

"We can't believe it's actually you! We were told by Apollo that you would come, but I didn't believe it!" She hugged me tightly, in a sisterly way. I was a little surprised, but I hugged her back.

"I can't even believe Poseidon had that many children - hey, you have dark-brown eyes! I thought all children of Poseidon had green eyes."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. That's what Chiron said. But my eyes turn green when I'm in water."

Wow. I'd never heard of anything like that.

"So, what's your name?"

"Oh, I forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Marina and I'm sixteen. This is Tallie, she's eleven," she gestured to the girl playing cards, who waved and smiled at him. "This is Oliver, but you can call him Ollie." She nodded towards the boy reading. I waved at him and he smiled back. "Hi, I'm fourteen."

"And these two monkeys here are Brian and Andrew. Thirteen and twelve." She patted the two boys' heads. "And lastly, Max and Kassie. Six and seven." The girl coloring grinned at me, but the little boy was shy, and hid behind Marina.

"So," I crossed over to a bed and sat down, "Do any of you know how to use a weapon?"

"I can," Tallie piped up. She burrowed under the bed and came out with beautiful silver double tipped spear. "My grandma gave this to me. I can use it, too."

"Okay, good. One down, seven to go. Marina, you?"

" I was unclaimed, all I could do was running. I can run pretty fast. But no weapons."

Percy sighed. "Well, Oliver?"

"I'm pretty good at throwing knives …"

"Nah, don't listen to him," Brian interrupted. "He's _brilliant_ at throwing knives. He can throw at something two hundred meters away _and _get a bull's eye."

"Okay, what about you, Brian?"

"Um, not really anything, just sword fighting, I think."

"I'll train you, if you want. Andrew?"

"Swords, too."

"Do you have your own swords?" Somehow, I knew the answer would be no.

"Nope." Yeah, I was right.

"What about using your powers?"

Everyone's face looked blank. They had no idea what I was talking about.

I went into the bathroom and grabbed a basin full of water, and put it on the floor.

Everyone came over. I raised my hands.

_No one's POV_

Percy raised his hands. A tiny waterspout started up and skimmed across the surface of the water. He snapped his fingers and it froze. "That's one of your powers. To manipulate water."

"Oh my gods, that's so cool!"

"Show us how to do it!"

"First, we should start with the easiest power." He snapped his fingers again, and the water unfroze, and fell back into the basin.

"This is kind of like a looking-glass, so you can see what's happening. No one can be able to see it except kids of Poseidon. Look into the water, and imagine what you want to look at. You first, Andrew."

Andrew looked into the water and concentrated. The water rippled, and when it cleared, everyone could see the beach. And two people snogging.

"Okay, ew, Andrew, can you turn back? This is really, really gross." Brian said.

"Too tired," Andrew panted, as sweat beaded on his forehead. Percy covered his eyes as he waved the image away.

"Very good, Andrew. You got it on your first try! Even I couldn't do it. But next time, choose a, um, more appropriate place. Brian, your turn. Remember, we all get tired when we use our powers. But the more we practice, the easier it is."

Brian stared straight into the water, leaning forward. Too far forward, in fact. His face splashed straight into the water, and everyone squealed. Of course, no one got wet.

_Three hours later _

Everyone was tired and immediately collapsed on to their beds. Percy closed the door gently. He already cared for his siblings, especially Kassie and Max, and he knew they were in danger. They had to go, and fast. He slipped out of the Big House and into the woods.

**AN: Next chapter will be up soon! I promise!**


	9. Boss? Is that you?

_No one's POV_

Percy walked out of the Big House and into the woods. He found his hellhounds in a clearing, yapping and playing with each other. He smiled as he remembered how he trained them.

"Come on, guys," he said as he bent down to pet them. "I've got an old friend to visit."

_A few minutes later_

"Okay, guys, just wait here. I'll be back soon." Percy said, and walked into the stables.

The stables seemed deserted; no one was there. Percy walked into the fifth stable on the right, and peeked in. The black pegasus had his head down, and looked miserable, even though his trough was full of hay. Percy grinned. "Missing someone?" The pegasus' ears perked up as he heard his master's voice.

_Boss? Is that really you?_ The horse spoke in his mind.

_I said don't call me that._

_Sure boss, whatever you say, boss._

He wrapped his arms around the horse's neck.

_Hey, dude, I miss you so much._

_Duh, boss, because I'm the greatest Pegasus in the world, right?_

_Yep. _

He smoothed Blackjack's mane. They stood in silence, enjoying each other's company after sixteen years. Then he remembered the dogs.

_Sorry, Blackjack, I have to go. But I'll bring you some sugar later. Promise._

_Okay, bye, boss!_

With one last pat, Percy went out. Then he noticed the girl grooming the horse next to Blackjack. She had blonde hair, with rainbow highlights. She waved at him shyly.

"Hi."

"Hey. I didn't hear you here."

"Oh! Sorry. Was I disturbing you?"

"No, don't worry. Why did you dye your hair?"

"My mother's Iris, so, you know, rainbow highlights."

"It's pretty cool."

"Thanks! You seem really good with Blackjack. Everyone says he hasn't let anyone ride him for fifteen years. Probably a camp rumor, I don't know."

Percy raised his eyebrows. "I see. Children of Iris are good with horses too, right?

"Yeah, but not as good as Poseidon kids."

"You too." She smiled and resumed brushing her pegasus.

_At dinner_

Everyone fell silent as I went into the dining pavilion. They obviously had been gossiping about me. All the campers' eyes were watching me, and that was a little too creepy. My cloak fluttered around me as I sat at the Poseidon table. The hellhounds lay at my feet. Everyone resumed their chatting after I sat down, but in more hushed tones. That made me really annoyed.

I strained my ears to hear them, and I heard the words "cloak" and "Percy". They were talking about why I had the cloak on.

I shifted a little, trying to keep my wings out of sight. They were great in a fight, and I could fly perfectly with them, but it was still annoying when demigods and mortals looked at you.

I tried to distract myself, so I looked around to see if I could spot some old enemies. Clarisse. She narrowed her eyes at me, and made a slicing motion on her neck. Figures. Nico, with a few brothers and sisters. Thalia, ditto.

Annabeth.

Her eyes were rimmed red from crying. I felt a pang of guilt, but quickly squashed it down. She wasn't my girlfriend anymore, was she?

I quickly ate the plate of food, pausing to feed my pets. Well, actually, I just ate a few bites. I started eating littler and littler when I was on the run. You just don't have time to eat with the Minotaur on your tail. And worse, he never dies. All the monsters they send after me don't.

The only reason I kept alive was that Hades would put me into the fields of Punishment if I died. Also, I had to rescue dad. _Dad._

I felt a sudden wave of sadness as I fingered the trident pendant. It was carved out of a shell, its surface smooth and polished. A last gift from dad. I finished my dinner and stood up. I was going to the beach. I whistled and the dogs heeled obediently. After a few minutes of walking, I could smell the sea. I sat down on the sand, the waves lapping at my feet. Finally, after so many years, I felt peaceful. Quiet. I stroke the dogs' backs contently as they nuzzled me affectionately.

Suddenly, Skia growled. My eyes flashed open, and I saw…a little boy. Maybe…nine? He smiled at me, and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was here. Can I stay?"

"Sure, sure," I said hurriedly. I wasn't that scary, was I? "Why are you here? I thought you were supposed to eat dinner."

"Oh, I finished. I love to come down here, it's so nice and quiet.


	10. Owl Wings

Percy POV

I sat on the beach with the little boy, looking at the waves for half a minute. Suddenly, something made me turn around and look at the boy again. Well.

"Hermes."

The little boy smiled cheekily and said, "What gave it away? The hair?"

"Nope," I replied. "The expression."

"Ah, right. Anyway, I'm here to give a message from the gods on your side. You must, must bring your siblings under the sea. The gods are already suspicious. If you bring them under the sea, the gods won't be able to get them."

I nodded my head. "Tonight?"

"No. The night after."

"Right."

"Well, then I'll be off!" He gave me his trademark smile, and was gone in a flash of light. I lowered my eyes, of course.

Anyway, I stood, brushing the sand from my cloak and my hair from my eyes. It was nine already. I walked back to the Big House unseen, and climbed agilely into the window, scaring the hell out of Ollie, who was looking out the window. I landed in the room, telling Marina and the others to pack.

"You've got to. I'm bringing you somewhere else, so you'll need to pack everything."

"Where are we going, Percy?" asked Kassie, a bit frightened.

I ruffled her hair, feeling that kind of protectiveness surge through my veins again.

"Don't worry, Kass. It's only the sea."

"Okay then," she said, looking happier, and bounced off to tidy her crayons.

Marina fastened a gold necklace on her neck, the pendant a light jade green. She caught me staring and said, rather uncomfortably, "My gramps gave it to me when I was five. I was raised in New Zealand, see, and he said fish were good luck. So he gave me a jade fish."

I nodded in understanding, and helped the others pack up their stuff. There was a lot of things in there, two Macbooks, candy wrappers, makeup( I can never understand girls), water weapons, crayons, ipods and other stuff.

I helped them till they were done, and looked around the room. Everything was done, and I saw from a clock on the wall there was still half an hour before curfew. There was some time to teach them their powers. "Okay,guys, get the basin agin."

**Marina's POV**

" Have you all been practicing?" Percy asked.

I had heard the legend of Perseus, but I never thought I would meet him in person. I mean, what do you say to someone famous who pops out of the blue and says you're his sister and he's going to take you somewhere else?

I knew he was my brother, of course, what with all the funny things that happened in water near me, but I was actually a bit mad that he hadn't come to get us and we had to stay cooped up in the Big House. Well, that melted when he came. I knew why he couldn't come.

His face had that kind of cornered, wild look, I'd seen in movies. And I saw his hand, battle scars everywhere, with some wounds half healed. I could only imagine how he could have coped. One sixteen-year old boy against a million monsters. I was already considered lucky. My gramps gave me his charm ages ago, when I was four. he said it would protect against evil. Before, I thought the fish was really a superstition, but it really _did_ protect, but there were still a few monsters that couldn't be brushed off. I brushed my lips against its smooth, iridescent surface. I did that when I was in bed, because it reminded me of Wren. My boyfriend. It hurt even to think about it, though. I turned my focus to Percy again. When I first saw him, he looked a bit, well, _intimidating _when I first saw him. That big black cloak, for instance. I'd brushed my fingers accidentally against it, and it felt like still water, smooth and cool and silky.

"Marina. Your turn." Oops. Back to the lesson.

I had been practicing, a bit. Well, I didn't really practice. I already knew all my powers. Percy hadn't noted that I didn't shake my head when he asked. Why didn't I teach my siblings? I didn't want to be the freaky one. I 'd had enough of that at school.

I skimmed my hand over the water, and a delicate flower began growing out of the surface, accompanied by leaves and tiny buds. I swiped my hand in front of the flower and it freezed. The surface of the water hadn't though.

"I can, um, also summon sea creatures from, um, a body of water to another," I muttered, not daring to look anyone in the eye. Well, cat's out of the bag now.

I dipped my hand into the water, swirling it a bit, and then I stopped. When the bubbles dissipated, a school of tiny golden fish were swimming around the frozen flower.

"Marina, that's great!" Percy exclaimed. "I could only do that when I was eighteen, you know." I smiled shyly and a blossoming feeling, bloomed from my heart.

**Percy POV**

It was midnight. I crouched on the top of the pine, my wings spread. I had long since gotten used to this position. The wings were actually light and strong, and it _was _really useful.

Anyway, I heard the waves splashing against the beach. Everything was eerily quiet. I closed my eyes, letting myself listen.

_Footsteps. _

_A sword unsheathing._

The blade glinted in the moonlight, as the figure walked closer, looking around. If this was who I thought it was, it **(AN: No hints! )** would be in big trouble.I leapt from the pine, my wings spread, and dived. My wings were silent.

Owl's wings.

* * *

**PLS REVIEW PEEPS!**


End file.
